Objects undergo an inspection process prior to being used in order to ensure quality, aesthetics, and reduce a risk of failure. Objects of an aesthetic nature may be inspected for imperfections. Objects that are critical to an operation of a machine may be inspected for imperfections and defects to reduce or eliminate failure of the objects during the operation of the machine.